honorbound_juiceboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Servitor Thralling
immediately attack any trespassers - this suggests that the Valan civilization was xenophobic. | Description:EL2=Whatever material a Servitor is made from can not be replicated by modern means. Its weight and strength are unmatched. | Description:EL3=Though have been seen executing complex tactics, no one Servitor seems to functions as leader. They may share a single mind. | Description:EL4=Though the heart of Valan is in ruins and its people encased in crystal, the make no attempt to restore it. | EL1:L1-Min:Power =63 | EL1:L1-Min:Physical Attack =347 | EL1:L1-Min:Magical Attack =287 | EL1:L1-Min:Physical Defense =308 | EL1:L1-Min:Magical Defense =255 | EL1:L1-Min:Health =301 | EL1:L1-Min:Luck =300 | EL1:L100:Power =63 | EL1:L100:Physical Attack = | EL1:L100:Magical Attack = | EL1:L100:Physical Defense = | EL1:L100:Magical Defense = | EL1:L100:Health = | EL1:L100:Luck = | EL1:L150:Power =63 | EL1:L150:Physical Attack = | EL1:L150:Magical Attack = | EL1:L150:Physical Defense = | EL1:L150:Magical Defense = | EL1:L150:Health = | EL1:L150:Luck = | EL1:L200:Power =63 | EL1:L200:Physical Attack = | EL1:L200:Magical Attack = | EL1:L200:Physical Defense = | EL1:L200:Magical Defense = | EL1:L200:Health = | EL1:L200:Luck = | EL2:L1-Min:Power = | EL2:L1-Min:Physical Attack = | EL2:L1-Min:Magical Attack = | EL2:L1-Min:Physical Defense = | EL2:L1-Min:Magical Defense = | EL2:L1-Min:Health = | EL2:L1-Min:Luck = | EL2:L1-Max:Power = | EL2:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL2:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL2:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL2:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL2:L1-Max:Health = | EL2:L1-Max:Luck = | EL2:L100:Power = | EL2:L100:Physical Attack = | EL2:L100:Magical Attack = | EL2:L100:Physical Defense = | EL2:L100:Magical Defense = | EL2:L100:Health = | EL2:L100:Luck = | EL2:L150:Power = | EL2:L150:Physical Attack = | EL2:L150:Magical Attack = | EL2:L150:Physical Defense = | EL2:L150:Magical Defense = | EL2:L150:Health = | EL2:L150:Luck = | EL2:L200:Power = | EL2:L200:Physical Attack = | EL2:L200:Magical Attack = | EL2:L200:Physical Defense = | EL2:L200:Magical Defense = | EL2:L200:Health = | EL2:L200:Luck = | EL3:L1-Min:Power = | EL3:L1-Min:Physical Attack = | EL3:L1-Min:Magical Attack = | EL3:L1-Min:Physical Defense = | EL3:L1-Min:Magical Defense = | EL3:L1-Min:Health = | EL3:L1-Min:Luck = | EL3:L1-Max:Power = | EL3:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL3:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL3:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL3:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL3:L1-Max:Health = | EL3:L1-Max:Luck = | EL3:L100:Power = | EL3:L100:Physical Attack = | EL3:L100:Magical Attack = | EL3:L100:Physical Defense = | EL3:L100:Magical Defense = | EL3:L100:Health = | EL3:L100:Luck = | EL3:L150:Power = | EL3:L150:Physical Attack = | EL3:L150:Magical Attack = | EL3:L150:Physical Defense = | EL3:L150:Magical Defense = | EL3:L150:Health = | EL3:L150:Luck = | EL3:L200:Power = | EL3:L200:Physical Attack = | EL3:L200:Magical Attack = | EL3:L200:Physical Defense = | EL3:L200:Magical Defense = | EL3:L200:Health = | EL3:L200:Luck = | EL4:L1-Min:Power = | EL4:L1-Min:Physical Attack = | EL4:L1-Min:Magical Attack = | EL4:L1-Min:Physical Defense = | EL4:L1-Min:Magical Defense = | EL4:L1-Min:Health = | EL4:L1-Min:Luck = | EL4:L1-Max:Power = | EL4:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL4:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL4:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL4:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL4:L1-Max:Health = | EL4:L1-Max:Luck = | EL4:L100:Power = | EL4:L100:Physical Attack = | EL4:L100:Magical Attack = | EL4:L100:Physical Defense = | EL4:L100:Magical Defense = | EL4:L100:Health = | EL4:L100:Luck = | EL4:L150:Power = | EL4:L150:Physical Attack = | EL4:L150:Magical Attack = | EL4:L150:Physical Defense = | EL4:L150:Magical Defense = | EL4:L150:Health = | EL4:L150:Luck = | EL4:L200:Power = | EL4:L200:Physical Attack = | EL4:L200:Magical Attack = | EL4:L200:Physical Defense = | EL4:L200:Magical Defense = | EL4:L200:Health = | EL4:L200:Luck = | Source =Capture, Summon. | Source:EL1 = * * * 2014-11-22 * | Source:EL2 = | Source:EL3 = * | Source:EL4 = | Group =Servitors | !=USE THE SOURCE EDITOR TO EDIT }} Notes * Gallery